


Orvokinsinistä

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Tony sairastuu harvinaiseen sairauteen. Voiko mikään pelastaa häntä?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Orvokinsinistä

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KapteeniAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/gifts).



* * *

Kaikki alkoi kutituksella kurkunpäässä. Sellaisella pienellä ja ärsyttävällä rykimisellä mihin Tony ei edes kiinnittänyt aluksi mitään huomiota. Hän pyysi vain JARVISia säätämään ilmankosteutta ja piti vesipullon lähettyvillä.  
  
  
Eräänä päivänä alkoi yskä. Se oli myös kuivaa, kurkkua kutittavaa ja ahdistavaa. Tony pohti, oliko mahdollisesti vilustuttanut itsensä lentäessään. He olivat olleet aika rutiininomaisella tehtävällä, vain hän, Steve sekä Clint. Kaikki oli mennyt niin kuin pitikin, mutta aivan viime metreillä Steve oli joutunut tiukkaan tilanteeseen ja saanut ikävän haavan käsivarteensa. Tapansa mukaan tämä vähätteli vammaa, mutta tapojensa vastaisesti huitaisi Tonyn lähes vihaisesti pois kun hän yritti tarjota apuaan. Ele sai jonkin puristamaan Tonyn keuhkoja ja myöhemmin alkoi sitten yskä.  
  
  
Muutama päivä kului ja yskänpuuskat tulivat ja menivät ilman ennakkovaroituksia. Tony tunsi kurkkunsa olevan jatkuvasti karhea, eikä mikään määrä vettä tuntunut voitelevan sitä normaaliksi.  
  
”Olisikohan sinun syytä jutella tuosta vaikka Brucen kanssa?” Natasha kysyi heidän seisoessaan rinnakkain keittiösaarekkeen luona, Steven lukiessa keskittyneesti lehteä saarekkeen toisessa päässä.  
”Mistä?” Tony kysyi ja ryki kurkkuaan.  
”Tuo yskä ei kuulosta normaalilta”, Natasha pilkkoi hedelmiä smoothietä varten.  
”Ei tässä mitään, joku pikkuflunssa vain”, Tony vähätteli, kaatoi itselleen kahvia ja lähti keittiöstä.  
  
Heti oven ulkopuolella yskänpuuska pakotti hänet taipumaan kaksin kerroin ja kahvia läikkyi lattialle. Koko sinä aikana kun Tony oli ollut keittiössä, Steve ei ollut nostanut kertaakaan katsettaan lehdestään. Henkeään haukkoen Tony kokosi itsensä ja pakotti itsensä kohden työsoppeaan.  
  
  
Tuntui, että yskä olisi kuin olisikin menossa pois. Tony teki pitkiä päiviä uuden keksintönsä kanssa ja oli uppoutunut siihen kokonaan. Siksi kai hän myös unohti yskänsä, tai sitten hän ei enää edes huomannut karheaa kurkkua. Ilo uuden luomisesta oli syrjäyttänyt kaiken muun.  
  
Mutta sitten soi hälytys ja heidän oli taas mentävä.  
  
Lentäessään haarniskassaan Tony skannasi ympäristöään tottuneesti. Tuolla oli Natasha, tuolla Thor joka oli palannut vasta eilen Asgardista, tuolla ajoi Steve moottoripyörällään. Kaikki oli niin kuin pitikin, kunnes äkkiä räjähti ja Tony näki Steven lentävän holtittomasti pyöränsä selästä korkealle ilmaan.  
  
Kaikkialla oli savua, eikä Tony nähnyt mitään ja äkkiä tuntui ettei hän saisi happea. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntui olevan kuin hiekkapaperia kun hän skannasi epätoivoissaan maastoa. Pyöränpalasia lojui siellä täällä Tonyn syöksyessä kohdan maata. Steveä ei näkynyt missään.  
  
Tony yski ja haukkoi happea, käskyjen antaminen JARVISille oli täysin mahdotonta.  
  
Sitten hän näki silmäkulmastaan liikettä, jokin työnsi pellinkappaletta pois päältään ja yritti nousta ylös.  
  
”Steve”, Tony haukahti ja äkkiä ilma virtasi jälleen hänen keuhkoihinsa.  
  
Hetkessä koko tiimi oli heidän luonaan. Natasha antoi ohjeita radiopuhelimella ja Tony kuuli helikopterin moottorin säksättävän jossain heidän yläpuolellaan.  
  
”Älä liiku”, Thor komensi Steveä, joka pyrki nousemaan ylös Tonyn katsellessa tilannetta lamautuneena, kykenemättä liikkumaan.  
  
Sitten apujoukot olivat paikalla, Steve nostettiin paareille ja työnnettiin helikopteriin. Hetki hetkeltä Tonyn oli taas helpompi hengittää, vaikka samaan aikaan kurkussa tuntuikin epämiellyttävä karheus.  
  
”No niin, mennään, meillä on hommia”, Nat komensi kun helikopteri kohosi ilmaan.  
”Selvä”, Thor nyökkäsi ja tönäisi Tonya, joka havahtui itsetutkiskelustaan.  
”Aivan, mennään”, Tony keskittyi edessään olevaan tehtävään, toivoen että Steve olisi kunnossa.  
  
  
Tietenkin Steve oli selvinnyt tilanteesta pelkillä pintanaarmuilla. Tämä oli ollut heitä vastassa heidän palatessaan takaisin päämajaan ja harmitellut, kun oli joutunut syrjään tehtävästä. Thor oli kuitenkin kertonut jokaisen yksityiskohdan Natashan täydentäessä tarinaa Tonyn kuunnellessa sivussa. Kurkun kaiherrus oli ollut hyvä syy pysyä hiljaa, eikä kukaan ollut kiinnittänyt Tonyyn enempää huomiota. Kukaan ei ollut edes vilkaissut kahdesti kun hän oli poistunut huoneesta jonkin keksityn ja epämääräisen tekosyyn turvin.  
  
Myöhemmin hän yski työpajallaan niin, että tuntui kuin keuhkot olisivat revenneet. Happea haukkoen Tony pyysi JARVISia tilaamaan hänelle pullollisen vahvinta mahdollista yskänlääkettä.  
  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Tonyn oli taas helpompi hengittää. Mutta tilanne oli väliaikainen. Jo iltapäivällä hänen vointinsa huononi, tai paremmin sanottuna hänen olonsa romahti. Tilanteeseen ei ollut Tonyn mielestä mitään näkyvää syytä.  
  
Menneessään kuntosalille etsimään Natashaa, Tony sattui kuulemaan siellä treenaavien Steven ja Buckyn sananvaihdon. Tietämättä itsekään miksi jäi kuuntelemaan kaveruksia, Tony pysähtyi hämyiseen käytävään ja nojasi seinään.  
  
”Miten se typy sieltä kahvilasta?” Bucky kuului sanovan.  
”Kuka?” Steven kysymys oli aidon ihmettelevä.  
”No se blondi. Vai onko sinulla joku muu mielessäsi.”  
  
Äkkiä kuntosalilla oli hiirenhiljaista ja Tony huomasi pidättelevänsä henkeä. Kurkkua kutitti taas.  
  
”Sinulla on siis joku toinen mielessäsi”, Buckyn ääni oli voitonriemuinen ja Tony teki kaikkensa ettei paljastaisi itseään yskimällä.  
”Älä viitsi”, Steven äänestä saattoi kuitenkin kuulla hymyn.  
”Kuka se on?”  
  
Hiljaisuus.  
  
”Kerro nyt”, Bucky pyysi. ”Edes jokin pieni yksityiskohta. Onko sillä tyypillä kauniit silmät?”  
”Maailman kauneimmat”, Steven vastaus oli hiljainen mutta silti se iski Tonyyn kun moukari.  
”Ooh”, Bucky naurahti innostuneena.  
  
Äänet loittonivat ja Tony huomasi liukuvansa seinää pitkin kohden lattiaa. Istuessaan hämärässä käytävässä ja antaen lopulta periksi repivälle yskälle jotain nousi hänen suuhunsa. Kun yskänkohtaus taukosi, Tony veti suustaan pienen sinisen orvokin.  
  
  
”Tämä ei näytä hyvältä Tony”, Brucen ääni oli vakava kun tämä tarkasteli Tonyn keuhkoista otettua kuvaa.  
”Mitä se on?” Tony kysyi hiljaa.  
”En tiedä, en ole koksaan nähnyt mitään tällaista. Ehkä olisi hyvä ottaa koepala”, Bruce sanoi otsa kurtussa.  
”Hyvä on”, Tony huokaisi alistuneena ja kävi tutkimuspöydälle selälleen.  
”En tiedä olenko oikea ihminen tekemään sitä”, Brucen äänessä oli pahoitteleva sävy.  
”En luota keneenkään toiseen”, Tony sulki silmänsä.  
  
Hetken kuului vain instrumenttien kolinaa. Tony yritti hengittää mutta kurkkua kutitti ja hetken päästä hän yski taas. Tuntien jotain kurkussaan, Tony kääntyi kyljelleen ja pieniä kukkasia lensi ulos hänen suustaan jokaisen yskäisyn mukana.  
  
”Tony!” Brucen ääni oli järkyttynyt.  
”Ei tässä mitään”, Tony yritti, mutta uusi yskänkohtaus sai lisää sinisiä orvokkeja satamaan tutkimuspöydälle ja lattialle.  
”Tämä ei ole normaalia”, Bruce pudisteli päätään huolestuneena.  
  
  
Lopulta Bruce kieltäytyi ottamasta koepalaa, mutta sen sijaan hän vaati Tonya kertomaan tilastaan muille. Vaikka Tony yritti vähätellä tilannettaan, kurkussa tuntuva ahdistus kertoi kuitenkin selvää kieltään, hän ei olisi kunnossa lähtemään yhdellekään tehtävälle.  
  
Niinpä he kokoontuivat olohuoneeseen ja Tony tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan aivan liian lujaa.  
  
He olivat kaikki siellä. Nat seisoi kädet ristissä rinnallaan ja huoliryppy otsallaan, Thor makasi sohvalla, Clint pyöritteli ja venytteli hartioitaan katselleen ulos ikkunasta, Bruce istui Tonyn nojatuolin käsinojalla. Viimeisinä saapuivat Steve ja Bucky naureskellen keskenään, eikä kumpikaan näyttänyt huomaavan latautunutta ja jännittynyttä ilmapiiriä.  
  
”Tony on sairas”, Bruce sanoi äänellä, mikä sai huoneen hiljenemään.  
”Mitä se on?” Natasha kysyi ensimmäisenä.  
”Emme tiedä”, Bruce sanoi ja Tony kuuli tuskan ystävänsä äänessä.  
  
Samassa jälleen uusi yskänpuuska vavisutti Tonyn kehoa ja vaikka hän yritti peittää suun kädellä, muutama kukka pursui hänen sormiensa lomasta. Äkkiä jokainen tuijotti häntä ja kauhu paistoi heidän silmistään.  
  
”Hitto”, Thor rikkoi hiljaisuuden ja nousi hitaasti istumaan.  
  
Hitaalla liikkeellä Thor ojensi kättään ja nappasi yhden sinisen kukan sormiensa väliin. Pyöriteltyään sitä hetken, tämä nosti katseensa Tonyyn ja puhdas myötätunto paistoi vaalean asgardilaisen silmissä.  
  
”Hanahaki”, Thor kuiskasi ja kukka leijui hänen kädestään lattialle.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Tony kysyi räpytellen silmiään.  
”Hanahaki”, Thor toisi ja pudisteli päätään. ”Tony olen pahoillani, todella pahoillani.”  
”Pahoillasi?” Tonyn kurkkua kutitti jälleen. ”Miksi sinä olet pahoillasi?”  
”Sitä ei voi parantaa”, vastaus oli hiljainen ja Thor käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
”Tarkoittaako se sitten, että… ”, Tony etsi oikeita sanoja. ”Kuolenko minä?”  
  
Kaikki huoneessa olijat vetivät kiivaasti henkeä kun Thor nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”EI!”  
  
Huuto kajahti voimakkaana ja kaikki säpsähtivät kun Steve ponkaisi äkkiä seisomaan. Tony, joka ei edelleenkään sisäistänyt tilannetta räpytteli taas silmiään. Hän yski kukkia ja tulisi kuolemaan siihen ja Steve näytti siltä kun joku olisi riistänyt tältä lempiaseen.  
  
”Täytyyhän jokin parannuskeino olla”, Steve katsoi jokaista huoneessa olijaa vuorollaan.  
”Tämä sairaus on jumalten käsissä”, Thor sanoi lempeästi.  
”Mikä sen aiheuttaa?” Bruce kysyi sekä kiinnostuneen että epäluuloisen näköisenä.  
”Rakkaus”, Thor kohautti olkiaan aivan kun asia olisi ollut sillä selvä.  
  
Huoneeseen laskeutui uusi hiljaisuus.  
  
”Rakkaus?” Steve kysyi oudon ontolla äänellä ja suorastaan lysähti takaisin istumaan.  
”Niin, Tony on rakastunut, ei saa vastarakkautta ja kärsii nyt siitä. Hänen keuhkonsa ovat täynnä kukintoja ja lopulta ne valtaavat hänen koko elimistönsä niin, ettei happi pääse kulkemaan ja…”, Thor jätti lauseen kesken mistä Tony huomasi olevansa kiitollinen.  
  
Mutta että rakastunut. Hänkö oli muka rakastunut? Mietteissään Tony rypisti otsaansa, sillä Thor ei voinut olla oikeassa. Ei hän rakastanut ketään.  
  
”Kuka se on Tony?” Natashan ääni oli lempeä.  
”Minä en…”, Tony katseli ympärilleen ihmeissään, ”minä en tiedä.”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Thor kumartui eteenpäin.  
”Sinä et _tiedä_?” Steve kysyi samaan aikaan.  
”Mahdotonta”, Bucky naurahti ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan yleensä niin vakavaa sotilasta.  
  
”Mitä tarkoitat?” Tony kysyi hieman jäykästi.  
”Sinä olet älykäs mies Stark”, Bucky nojautui eteenpäin ja katsoi Tonya tiiviisti silmiin. ”Mieti.”  
  
Kulmiaan kurtistaen Tony mietti, mutta ei oikein tiennyt mitä hänen olisi pitänyt miettiä.  
  
”Mieti milloin sinä yleensä yskit noita kukkasiasi”, Bucky johdatteli ja Tony sulki silmänsä keskittyäkseen.  
  
Tony yritti palauttaa mieleensä päivän, jolloin oireet olivat alkaneet ja kelasi mielessään kaikkia niitä kertoja jolloin yskä oli vaivannut häntä aina niihin hetkiin, jolloin hän oli yskinyt ensimmäiset kukat. Hän muisti puristavan tunteen, joka oli vallannut hänet joka kerta. Sekä sen, että paikalla oli ollut aina yksi ja sama ihminen.  
  
 _Mahdotonta._  
  
Sillä eihän Tony voisi koskaan saada vastakaikua tunteelleen. Joten siksi hän oli siis sairastunut. Ja tulisi kuolemaan. Tuttu tunne puristi hänen rintaansa, pakotti keuhkot toimimaan automaattisesti ja taipuessaan kaksin kerroin Tony yski sylillisen sinisiä orvokkeja.  
  
Nostaessaan viimein katseensa kukista Tony kohtasi Steven orvokinsiniset silmät, joka olivat huolta tulvillaan.  
  
”No niin”, Bucky sanoi reippaasti ja nousi seisomaan. ”Jätetäänpä heidät hetkeksi.”  
”Mutta Tony tarvitsee apua”, Bruce vastusteli, mutta Nat oli jo tarttunut häntä kädestä.  
”Mennään, minä selitän kaiken”, nainen lupasi hymyillen.  
”Ahaa”, Thor virnisti ja nousi yllättävän sulavasti ylös.  
  
Kaiken aikaa hiljaa pysytellyt Clint kohautti vain olkiaan, vilkaisi Tonya ja Steveä ennen kuin seurasi muita ulos.  
  
”Tony”, Steven ääni oli hiljainen.  
”Ei, minä en pysty tähän”, Tony sulki silmänsä, kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti.  
”Onko mitään, mitä voisin tehdä?” Steve kysyi.  
  
 _Suutele minua._  
  
”Ei”, Tony pudisti päätään.  
”Oletko varma?” Steve kysyi edelleen huolissaan.  
”Kyllä”, Tony sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Analyyttinen osa Tonyn aivoja kävi läpi erilaisia mahdollisuuksia, teki laskelmia siitä, kuinka kauan hänellä olisi vielä aikaa, suunnitteli bisnesjärjestelyitä sekä listasi mitä kaikkea hänen pitäisi ehtiä vielä tehdä. Se pieni osa hänen aivojaan, joka ei prosessoinut kaikkea tätä, pohti voisiko hän pyytää Steveä pysymään luonaan loppuun asti.  
  
”Tony”, Steve sanoi taas, mutta Tony nosti kätensä pystyyn.  
”Ei nyt.”  
”Minun täytyy kertoa sinulle jotain”, Steve sanoi, nousi sohvalta ja polvistui Tonyn eteen.  
  
Polttava kipu väänsi Tonyn sisällä, eikä hän mahtanut mitään sille, että yski orvokkeja suoraan Steven päälle. Tämä poimi muutaman ja katseli niitä mietteliäänä.  
  
”Tiedän, että olen itsekäs, mutta minun on ihan pakko sanoa tämä sinulle”, Steve sanoi hitaasti, asetellen jokaisen sanan huolella. ”Ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä.”  
  
Hengittäen raskaasti Tony tuijotti edessään polvistuvaa supersotilasta.  
  
”Minä olen rakastunut sinuun”, Steve sanoi.  
  
He tuijottivat toisiaan.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Steve ei kuitenkaan kääntänyt katsettaan. ”Tiedän, ettet vastaa tunteisiini, enkä odotakaan sitä, mutta minun oli pakko sanoa tämä.”  
  
Juuri kun Steve oli aikeissa nousta, Tony tarttui tämän käteen.  
  
”Odota.”  
  
Äkkiä Tonyn oli hieman helpompi hengittää.  
  
”Mitä?” Steve kysyi.  
”Sano se uudelleen”, Tony sanoi katsoen tiiviisti Steveä silmiin, tämä nielaisi.  
  
”Minä… minä rakastan sinua.”  
  
Tony ei miettinyt mitään kun hän kumartui ja suuteli miestä joka oli vasta hetki sitten tajunnut rakastavansa. Ehkä kaikki päättyisikin hyvin, eikä hän kuolisikaan. Täytyisi kysyä Thorilta oliko tämä mahdollista.  
  
Mutta sitä ennen Tonylla oli tärkeämpää tekemistä, sillä Steve kietoi vahvat kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja vastasi suudelmaan innokkaasti.


End file.
